


Sparkling Enjoyment

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Castiel stood back and assessed his work, nodding as he decided that it was good.





	Sparkling Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [candle](https://imgur.com/YLFPvIw).

He placed each ornament with the precision he had once believed his Father had done in creating the universe. Castiel stood back and assessed his work, nodding as he decided that it was good.

The Impala’s engine rumbled into the garage, and he pulled out his phone. A text confirmed Sam had remained in town and would not return to the bunker until morning. Castiel lit a large pillar candle and turned off the lights.

“Why’s it so dark in here? Cas? Aren’t you here?”

“In here, Dean.”

“Dude, why are the lights … off?” Dean stopped short at the entrance to their bedroom and stared at the tree, candlelight glimmering off the garland, tinsel, and carefully placed ornaments. He dropped his duffel bag with a clatter. “You did this?”

“Yes.”

For a long moment, Castiel wondered if he had miscalculated. Sam had said that they rarely observed the holiday, but he had implied that it was one Dean enjoyed. 

“For me?”

“Yes.”

“This is awesome.” Dean took a step closer. Then another. Then he wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him tightly as he whispered, “Thank you.”

Castiel carefully returned the embrace, pointedly ignoring the dampness he felt against his neck.

“You like it, then?”

“Dude, I love it.” Dean pulled back and stole another glance at the tree. “Kinda stealin’ my thunder here, though.”

“What thunder?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. He took Cas’ hand and pulled him towards the bed. “That can wait till morning. Let’s enjoy your sparkles for now. How did you even do that?”

“It was a simple matter of calculating the angles …”

Dean, however, did not appear interested in having his question answered, as he pressed his lips firmly against Castiel’s. Castiel found that he approved of this method of enjoying sparkles.


End file.
